Atardecer
by Juliethetwilighter
Summary: Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en que pasaría si cuando crees que lo tienes todo o puedes llegar a tenerlo, ocurre algo y hace que todo cambie de forma sorprendente?
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo:__  
_  
Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en que pasaría si cuando crees que lo tienes todo o puedes llegar a tenerlo, ocurre algo y hace que todo cambie de forma sorprendente?  
Pues eso es exactamente lo que me pasa a mí, mi vida es complicada desde el día en que nací y aunque solo tengo 7 años, es como si tuviera 18. Me siento tan madura a causa de todo lo que me ha tocado vivir… presiento que todavía no ha terminado nada y que mi historia solo ha hecho más que comenzar…

**_--Se oyó un grito ensordecedor… no se de donde provenía… no sé si mi mente volvía a jugarme una mala pasada o si era real lo que escuchaban mis oídos… me puse en alerta para saber de donde venía ese grito tan ensordecedor y para mi sorpresa… sabía de quién era… lo conocía perfectamente… que estaba pasando ¿esto es real ? --_**_**  
**_

**1º Tiempo****  
**  
Llego el otoño después de tanto tiempo… desde la última batalla.  
Apenas quedaban en mi mente pequeños recuerdos de aquel horror que se presentó cuando apenas era una niña pequeñita y que marcó un antes y un después en la vida de mi familia… Los Cullen.

Mi familia no terminaba de entender como había sido posible que todos hubiéramos salido sanos y salvos de aquel día… más bien parecía que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño en el que todos habíamos jugado un papel importante... de hecho si es que pudieran dormir.  
Pero lo cierto es que fue real, tan real que a pesar de que han pasado 7 años desde aquel día sigo soñando cada noche con ese claro… lleno de vampiros y de licántropos dispuestos a dar la vida por salvarme… ¿por qué querían matarme si era una niña, es que mi existencia era mala, o que yo no merecía vivir, acaso tenía la culpa de algo…? Muchas preguntas asomaban por mi mente cada vez que pensaba en ello… pero nunca obtenía las respuestas necesarias como para intentar olvidarlo por completo, ni siquiera mi familia aunque intentaba aparentarlo, podía hacerlo.  
Aunque apenas tenía 7 años aparentaba más del doble de mi edad, unos 17 años más o menos, debido a mi crecimiento acelerado… veía en los rostros de mi familia su sobreprotección conmigo, el miedo que les causaba la sola idea de que esa pesadilla volviera a resurgir tratando de hacerme daño, no solo mis padres estaban pendientes de mí las veinticuatro horas sino que también mis tíos, mis abuelos y hasta Charlie y Reneé, que ajenos a parte de la historia llamaban constantemente para saber sobre mí, no me dejaban sola ni un minuto. Al principio yo pensaba que era porque era demasiado pequeña, pero ahora que casi era toda una mujer se pasaban, a veces me hacían sentir como una inútil que no podía hacer nada por sí misma… muchas veces deseaba gritarles y decirles que necesitaba mi espacio… pero sabía en el fondo que era lógico que estuvieran pendientes de mí pues no sabíamos con certeza si el peligro nos acechaba debido a que Alice no podía ver nada sobre los Vu… no, tenía prohibido nombrarles…  
Por otro lado estaba mi padre, que si los demás ya eran pesados el era el rey en eso. Su don, su maldito don a veces me sacaba de quicio, ni siquiera podía tener libertad de pensamientos, menos mal… que había encontrado el truco para evitar que se enterara de todo.

Al pasar un mes de aquel día nos trasladamos a vivir con el clan de Tanya por un tiempo, aunque fue difícil, sobre todo para mamá, decir adiós a Forks, a su vida de humana, a su padre. Convivimos con Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar y Kate durante dos años, pero a pesar de su insistencia para que siguiéramos allí el abuelo Carlisle decidió que no era correcto, ya que estábamos invadiendo sus vidas y lo mejor era partir hacia Boston, donde Carlisle había conseguido un puesto en un hospital a las afueras de la ciudad y tenía un amigo que nos consiguió una gran casa rodeada de un precioso bosque.

-Nessie, verás como te encantará vivir allí-decía el abuelo, tras mi berrinche ante la noticia.  
En Boston pasamos dos años a pesar de las quejas de mi tía Rose quién decía que se aburría pues no había más distracción que el bosque y el lago que había a pocos metros de nuestra casa, en cambio el tío Emmett sí que estaba encantado pues tenía diferentes retos a los que enfrentarse en sus cazas ya que había gran variedad de especies.

A los pocos meses de haber cumplido 4 años, mis padres, junto con Carlisle y Esme decidieron que lo mejor era marcharse, ya que yo crecía de forma rápida y podríamos levantar sospechas, a pesar de tener lejos a nuestros amigos y familiares sentía ese sitio como mi hogar y me dio mucha tristeza tener que irnos . Nunca olvidaré las palabras de la tía Rose " por fin me hacen caso y nos vamos de este sitio tan triste", lo que en ese momento desconocía la tía Rose es que nuestro nuevo destino quizás no fuera del todo de su agrado, papá al oír sus palabras rompió a reír y por su puesto Rose indignada le soltó un rugido. Nos dirigimos hacia Brasil, un lugar característico de buen tiempo donde Rose no podría salir a sus anchas, cuando lo supo se puso de un humor de perros mientras Edward y Emmett rompían a carcajadas, como siempre Esme intercedió por Rose pero mi tío y mi padre eran tremendos y se llevaban increíblemente. Brasil se debió a una visión que tuvo Alice, quién sorprendida ante lo que su mente le mostró corrió a hablar con Carlisle y Edward ya que papá vio su cara de sorpresa mediante su trance y pudo observar en su mente lo que había visto, en un principio nadie supo nada, y todos creímos que íbamos por motivos de trabajo del abuelo Carlisle. Pasó un año que se me hizo eterno ya que apenas podía salir, el buen tiempo lo dificultaba, y como yo era una cría y no me dejaban ni a sol y sombra la verdad que pasé un año de lo más triste.  
No sé muy bien que fue lo que hizo que mamá saltara de esa forma tan tajante ante mis abuelos y mi padre quienes estaban reunidos a altas horas de la noche. Nunca la había oído así solo sé que a los tres días nos encontrábamos rumbo a Canadá en un avión privado del abuelo, nos instalamos en una mansión, por así decirlo, ya que la casa era enorme, no solo por su tamaño, sino por la piscina, jardín, canchas deportivas, un porche, un parking enorme... Pasamos dos años viviendo en Canadá, nuestra estancia allí fue increíble, todos parecíamos felices hasta la tía Rose que difícil era tenerla contenta, pero todo cambió cuando una llamada inesperada nos alertó de que mi abuelo Charlie no estaba bien. Otra vez mamá se puso como loca, ni siquiera mi tío Jasper pudo tranquilizarla con ese don suyo.  
-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, no debía volver a dejarle solo tanto tiempo-repetía una y otra vez.  
- No, cariño sabes perfectamente que ni tú ni nadie tiene que ver con que Charlie este así, sabes perfectamente que…- la tranquilizaba papá.

-Papá, mamá, que le pasa a mi abuelito, porque estáis discutiendo-chillé.

Mamá rompió a llorar y lo único que me dijeron fue:

-Renesmee, mi princesa, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien vuelve a la cama- dijo papá.

-Pero papá…

-Shh…. Cariño, obedece a tu padre" – me calmó mamá.

Salí directa a mi cuarto echa una furia porque no confiasen en mí, como de costumbre nunca me contaban nada… estaba tan enfadada que corrí y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa, pero para mi sorpresa dos vampiros la flanqueaban impidiendo mi propósito. Eran la tía Alice y la tía Rose que me miraban con una sonrisa… Cuando me llevaron a mi cuarto y empezaron hablar conmigo lograron que se me pasara el enfado y le pregunte a mi tía Alice:  
-¿Alice como supieron que quería irme de la casa?-ella rompió a reír.

-Nessie, ¿se te olvida que tengo visiones? Cuando estaba en la habitación con Rose vi como te enfurecías y corrías hacia la puerta, avise a Rose y te esperamos.

Cuando me dejaron sola, una imagen vino a mi mente e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza… no era la primera vez que aparecían en mi mente recuerdos del pasado, como si mi propia mente quisiera mostrarme cosas para que no las olvidase… No sé cuanto tiempo estuve pensando o si solo estuve soñando durante la noche, pero lo cierto es que me quede profundamente dormida y dormí como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando me desperté sentí que habían pasado horas y horas, como si hubiera estado durmiendo un día entero… Oí unas voces a mi alrededor, y efectivamente, en cuanto desperté me encontré a Rosalie junto con Esme mirándome embelesadas… me desperecé y les dije:  
-¿Qué ocurre, porque me miráis así?  
Tardaron unos segundos en responder, la abuela Esme me dijo:  
-Nessie, cariño, estábamos preocupadas por ti, llevas durmiendo todo el día, pensábamos que te pasaba algo.

Tomó mi mano dulcemente.

- Oh, abuela, lo siento no pensé que fuera tan tarde.

Entonces la tía Rose dijo:  
-Mi niña, no tienes porque sentirlo, lo que ocurre es que nos preocupamos tanto por ti, pensamos que algo no andaba bien, discúlpanos a nosotras"

En ese instante entro Alice diciendo:  
-Acaban de llamar, llegaron perfectamente, no os preocupéis tanto por… Oh, dormilona, ya te has despertado… vamos cámbiate que tus tíos Jasper y Emmett te han preparado algo para que comas.  
Me levanté un poco torpe, las tres me miraron con cierta preocupación, pero les dije:

-Estoy bien, no os asustéis, solo tengo mucha hambre.-sonaron mis tripas, lo cual me ayudó ya que todas rompimos a reír.-  
- Vale, Alice, ya bajo… pero donde están mis padres, ¿están enfadados conmigo?

-Nessie, claro que no, tus papis te adoran es solo que tuvieron que salir temprano y no quisieron despertarte-aclaró tía Alice.  
-Pero, ¿donde están?, ¿cuándo volverán?, ¿por qué se han ido?-pregunté.  
Esta vez Esme interrumpió mis preguntas

-Bueno señorita, ¿que clase de interrogatorio es este?- me sonrió- Vamos a la cocina para que desayunes, ya habrá tiempo para todo después".

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque sabía que una vez más me ocultaban algo, ¿que habría pasado?, ¿tendría que ver con el abuelo Charlie?.  
Dejé a un lado mis pensamientos y le dije a mi tía Alice:  
-Por favor tía, quédate y ayúdame a arreglarme para verme tan bonita como tú- reí para mi misma, sabiendo que a la tía Alice le encantaba que le dijeran eso, adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la moda-

Con una sonrisa respondió: -Claro, mi pequeña"  
La abuela nos interrumpió:

-No tardéis demasiado que Renesmee tiene que comer algo, estás avisada Alice, que te conozco", nos sonrió a las dos y le dio un beso en la coronilla a Alice, ambas asentimos.

Mi tía me notó pensativa, así que fui directa al grano:

-Alice.

-Si, dime- me contestó,

-Bueno, verás… no te lo tomes a mal… pero…

- Dime- gritó un poco desesperada la tía Alice.

- Tía y como es eso que estuviste hablando con Jake porque no me dijiste nada, yo también hubiera querido hablar con él, ¿porque no me dejaron?.  
-Nessie, estas equivocada, sabes perfectamente que nadie te impide que hables con Jacob, si hablé con él pero no por teléfono, ¿te acuerdas cuando me marché unos días con Jasper?

-Sí, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso?  
-Mucho, pues no nos fuimos de viaje, tuve una visión de repente… y bueno… pues como estábamos cerca de Forks fuimos Jasper y yo a ver a Charlie y para nuestra sorpresa estaban Jacob, Leah, Seth y Sue Clearwater comiendo todos juntos en la cocina y por eso estuve hablando con él esa tarde y sabes lo que me dijo…  
- Tía Alice, ¿por qué no me llevaron? Yo quiero ver también a mi abuelito, y a la gente de la reserva…. por cierto ¿que te dijo?  
-Nessie, como te dije, fue todo en el momento no pensábamos ir, además era mejor que estuvieras con tus padres… pues me preguntó por ti como un loco, por que tal te iba todo, por la familia y me dijo que nos echaba de menos a todos (salvo a Rose tu sabes cómo se llevan)-se rió conmigo- y me dijo también que tenía ganas de verte, a lo mejor se viene a vernos, quién sabe.  
-Sabes tía yo también los extraño y también tengo ganas de verle y poder hablar con él ojalá nos veamos pronto.

-Bueno, Renesmee, vístete que sino tu abuela y Rosalie me matan por retenerte tanto rato, además tienes que comer, que ya es hora.

Asentí, pero yo sabía perfectamente que no quería seguir hablando del tema.


	2. Chapter 2

**2º El Último mes**

Durante el último mes que estuve en Forks sin saber por ese entonces que sería el último, la familia se mantuvo unida en todo momento, por miedo a que regresasen a atacarnos nuevamente, todos nuestros aliados se habían marchado y solo quedábamos, mis tíos, mis abuelos, mis padres y yo, aunque claro, los Quileutes siempre pasaban por nuestra casa y se pasaban las noches en alerta por los bosques, vigilando por cualquier posible peligro, pero lo cierto es que no regresaron por lo menos no en ese mes. Jacob estaba obsesionado con protegerme a toda costa puesto que se había imprimado de mí, cosa que a papá y a mamá no les gustó nada. Por las noches se pasaba vigilando hasta bien tarde, apenas dormía y por el día se la pasaba en mi casa jugando conmigo, cuidándome. Mis padres no se opusieron a ello, la única fue Rosalie, quien no hacía más que llamar chucho a mi Jake y aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para discutir con él, los demás hasta habían aprendido a quererlo como uno más de la familia, tanto que Emmett y Jasper se divertían mucho gastándole bromas pesadas.

Papá y mamá se sentían seguros sabiendo que Jacob me cuidaba, ellos sabían cuánto me quería, tanto o más que ellos.  
Aunque no sé yo si a Billy, el padre de Jake le caíamos tan bien, ya que su hijo se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo deambulando, del taller, de su casa y centrado únicamente en mi y en mi familia, muchas veces venían los de la manada a buscarlo para llevárselo a rastras, ya que si era por Jake no pasaba por su casa, salvo para lo imprescindible, el pobre apenas tenía vida, ya que aprovechaba todo el tiempo para dedicármelo, la verdad es que me encantaba estar con Jake, para mí era como un hermano mayor.  
Mis padres vivían en alerta constantemente, no se sentían seguros en Forks, los recuerdos de todo lo que nos había pasado, el solo pensar que podían perderme, les volvía locos, por lo que ellos y el resto de la familia, para seguir viviendo un poco más tranquilos, decidieron poner rumbo a otro lugar y dejar Forks.  
Aunque apenas tenía unos meses, recuerdo perfectamente el día en que nos fuimos de Forks, hicimos una pequeña reunión de despedida, con mi abuelo Charlie, la gente de la Push y cómo no, Jake, cuando les dijimos que teníamos que irnos todos se pusieron tristes por nuestra partida sobre todo el abuelo Charlie, que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero nos dijo:

-Por lo menos prometedme que me llamareis y que si podéis venir a verme, lo haréis, no sabes lo duro que es sentir que os pierdo-

A lo que mamá le respondió:

-Papá, sabes que esto es muy difícil tanto para mí como para ti, aunque estemos lejos siempre estaremos juntos y por supuesto que te llamaremos e intentaremos venir a verte, dentro de un tiempo.

Cuando llegó la tarde, se fueron yendo uno por uno, lo que desconocían es que nuestra partida era muy pronto, demasiado pronto…Entonces Jake me cogió en brazos y les dijo a mis padres que cuando nos iríamos, que él se volvería loco, que nos echaría muchísimo de menos y que si pudiera se vendría con nosotros, a lo que papá le contestó:

-Jacob, sé cuanto aprecias a Renesmee y a mi familia, pero entiende que debemos irnos por su propio bien, por su seguridad, aquí no hacemos más que pensar que los Vulturis llegarán de un momento a otro, sé que es una estupidez, que aunque nos vayamos ese miedo nos perseguirá, pero por ahora es lo mejor, además Nessie crece deprisa y no es bueno tentar la suerte, por eso nos marcharemos con el clan de Tanya, esta misma noche, en cuánto lleguemos te llamaremos, no te preocupes.

-Está bien Edward, pero prométeme que si llega a pasar algo malo y me necesitan, me llamarán para que pueda ayudarlos, sabes cuánto deseo que Nessie esté bien, por eso entiendo su decisión, por favor cuídense"

-Dalo por hecho Jacob, te lo prometo, tú también cuídate y descansa que llevas un mes sin descansar como Dios manda y casi sin comer, debes preocuparte más por ti.

Jake me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo: -Mi pequeña Nessie no sabes cuánto te echaré de menos pórtate bien y ya sabes cuida de tu familia"- me besó la frente, me abrazó cariñosamente y se marchó-.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Jake, a mis amigos y al abuelo Charlie. Tengo sus caras de tristeza por nuestra partida grabadas en mi mente, como si hubiera sido ayer y ya habían pasado 7 años de esa despedida.

-Bella cariño ve con Nessie al coche ya todos están esperándonos, no vaya ser que desesperen ante nuestra tardanza.

- Edward, sabía que este día llegaría y con más razón tras lo ocurrido, pero no te imaginas cuánto me duele tener que dejar el que considero nuestro hogar, sobre todo a mi padre sé que me necesita- se abrazaron-

-Bella sabíamos que no sería fácil, que tendríamos que dejar muchas cosas atrás, pero sabes que lo que importa es estar unidos y proteger a nuestra princesa en todo momento, si le pasara algo a ti o a nuestra hija no me lo perdonaría"-se besaron tiernamente-

Yo puse mis manos sobre los dos y les mostré, como papá me cantaba una nana, mientras me dejaba dormir entre los brazos de mamá, y los dos me dieron un tierno beso.  
-Viene Rosalie- dijo papá y al segundo mi tía se presentó diciendo:

-¿Es que no veis la hora que es? Nos espera un largo viaje, si no os dais prisa llegaremos tardísimo y sería una grosería por nuestra parte.

-Está bien Rose, Bella y yo estábamos despidiéndonos de todo esto, compréndelo.

-Está bien Ed, no hace falta que me des explicaciones pero Carlisle tenía listo el avión para las 7 de la tarde y llegar a las 10 de la noche a casa de Tanya, si seguimos demorándonos llegaremos tardísimo y sabes que Esme y Carlisle no están por la labor de llegar en plena madrugada.

-Rose dile que ya vamos en 5 minutos, comprobaré que la casa este perfectamente cerrada y que no se nos haya quedado nada indispensable-Rose asintió y se esfumó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La novela y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y este fic pertenece a Jenny Martin, yo sólo cambié algunas partes y revisé la ortografía, que por cierto estaba muy mal.**

****

** El clan de Tanya**

Cuando nuestro avión aterrizó, apenas bajar, vimos dos Jeep enormes con los vidrios tintados de negro aparcados enfrente nuestro, a unos cinco metros de donde había aterrizado el avión del abuelo, quien hablaba con su piloto particular indicándole que regresara al lugar de origen y se ocupara de dejar el avión en su puesto habitual, no sin antes hacerle la revisión rutinaria.

Cuando el abuelo terminó de hablar con el piloto aclaró, ante nuestra evidente confusión por los Jeep:  
-No os preocupéis, antes de salir hablé con Tanya para confirmarle que llegaríamos sobre las diez a su casa y me insistió en que vendrían a recogernos ellos mismos, ya que tenían todo organizado para nuestra llegada. En fin, intenté negarme, ya que son bastante hospitalarios aceptándonos en su casa en estas circunstancias, pero no hubo forma de que cambiarán de parecer.

-La verdad que es toda una atención por su parte. Ya sabéis, comportaros e intentad colaborar en todo lo posible-dijo Esme, como siempre pendiente de nuestros modales-.

-Sí, señor-bromeó Emmett, lo que le costó un "Ya vale, Emmett, compórtate" de Tía Rose.

Del primer jeep se bajaron Carmen y Eleazar, y del segundo, Kate y Tanya, tan guapas como de costumbre.

-Hola a todos, bienvenidos a Denali. En treinta minutos estaremos en nuestra casa. Ahora acomodaremos parte del equipaje en los jeep y el resto vendremos mañana por la mañana a recogerlo, no sabéis la alegría que me dio Carlisle al confirmarme vuestra llegada, espero que os sintáis cómodos aquí.-chilló Tanya

-A nosotros también nos alegra el estar aquí y compartir un tiempo con vosotros ya que sois como nuestra familia. Esperamos no ser una molestia, intentaremos ayudaros en todo lo posible-contestó el abuelo.  
Ellos asintieron y dijeron

-Partamos de una vez, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett y Jasper van con Carmen y Eleazar.

Una vez que Carmen y Eleazar se fueron con los demás, Kate nos reunió a todos y nos dijo:

-Bien, ahora nosotros. Alice, Bella vayan subiendo con Nessie, mientras Tanya y yo terminamos de acomodar todo- dijo Kate.

-Yo os ayudo, así terminaremos antes- dijo Edward.

Cuando terminaron, nos pusimos en marcha y a los treinta minutos nos encontramos enfrente de una hermosa casa rodeada de un gran terreno, cubierto de un hermoso manto verde con cientos de flores silvestres. Era un paisaje precioso, la casa era de color amarillo pastel cubierta de madera casi en su totalidad. Era un sitio acogedor, no había duda alguna. Cuando estábamos todos en el interior se oyó la voz de la abuela Esme:

-Oh, Carmen, tu casa es hermosa, me encanta la decoración y el estilo que tiene. Te felicito por tu trabajo!!

-Gracias Esme, nos lo pasaremos genial juntas- respondió Carmen.

-Oh, ya veo que Carmen te ha contado que ha remodelado la casa ella solita. Pensé que Edward te habría contado tras su última visita que estaba todo muy cambiado, es que Carmen tiene un gusto exquisito igual que tú, Esme, tu casa es una belleza- dijo Kate.

-La habitación azul es la de Carlisle y Esme y la habitación roja es la de Rose y Emmett-dijo Kate guiándoles hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

-La habitación verde es la de Jasper y Alice, os acompañaré, es la que mejor vistas posee-opinó Eleazar- Ah, y la habitación violeta es la vuestra- dijo refiriéndose a papá a mamá y a mí-

- Dedujimos que querríais tener a Renesmee cerca de vosotros por eso escogimos una habitación amplia y cómoda-nos sonrió Tanya.

-Gracias por tenerlo en cuenta, Tanya, la verdad es que queremos estar en todo momento tanto Edward como yo con nuestra pequeña- le agradeció mamá.

-Es normal después de lo ocurrido, además es una niña pequeña, los acompaño para que se instalen.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación y nos instalamos, papá me acostó en mi cama y se dirigió hacia mamá:

-Cariño, te ocurre algo?.Te noto un tanto molesta, no tendrá que ver con lo que ha dicho Tanya ha dicho hoy sobre mi escapada hasta aquí, verdad?-preguntó Edward.

-Para qué lo preguntas si sabes que me dolió que me recordara que te viniste aquí cuando nos conocimos, ella siempre te ha deseado, no sé, me puse un poco celosa, discúlpame, todos se han portado excelente con nosotros.- papá abrazó a mamá y la besó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Bella, mi vida eres tú y nuestra pequeña Renesmee, sabes de sobra que desde que te conozco te amaba, te amé y te amaré por siempre, cariño.-aclaró papá.

-Lo sé Edward, es sólo que han pasado tantas cosas……necesitaba oírte decir cuánto me amas, porque yo te amo más que a mi propia vida.

-Te amo Bella, mi Bella, mi vida entera, te amo, te amo, no lo olvides nunca. Eres todo cuanto tengo- se deshicieron en un profundo beso, dejándose llevar por la pasión que los envolvía fundiéndose en un único ser.

Pasado un tiempo, llegó el día de mi segundo cumpleaños, aunque yo no parecía una niña de dos años, al contrario, aparentaba unos 5 o 6 años. Me organizaron una gran fiesta, con globos, pastel, juegos, fue un día muy bonito. Recuerdo este cumpleaños con cariño porque recibí un regalo muy especial de mis padres, un colgante que se abría y en su interior poseía una foto de toda la familia y por fuera decía Renesmee, me encantó y desde ese día lo llevo encima.

Lo que no me esperaba era recibir otro tipo de sorpresa, un cartero tocó la puerta y trajo un regalo para mí. Cuando lo abrí, descubrí una pulsera que decía Nessie por una cara y por la otra Jake, de la que colgaba un lobito y un corazón. Papa puso cara de horror y dijo, furioso:

-Cómo se le ocurre regalarle eso a mi pequeña???- a lo que mamá contestó:

-Edward, sabes cuánto adora Jake a nuestra hija, no tiene nada de malo, además mira que feliz se ha puesto Nessie con su pulsera.

Sonó el teléfono y lo cogió Rosalie:

-¿Diga?

-¿Cómo estás rubia psicópata?

-Maldito chucho, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Felicitar a Nessie, ponla al teléfono.

Cogí el teléfono-¿Sí?-

-Nessie, feliz cumpleaños, soy Jake, ¿te acuerdas de mí? ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

-Sí, tengo la pulsera, es preciosa Jake, gracias.

-De nada, estoy trabajando, pronto iré a verte. Nessie, ¿Podrías ponerme a Bella?

-Vale, pero ven a verme, por favor.

-Jake, soy Bella, que alegría oírte, ¿cómo estas?, ¿que tal va todo por Forks?

-Yo estoy bien, extrañando a Nessie, y por Forks todo bien, no te preocupes. Me gustaría ir a visitaros, pero estoy liado con el taller y con la manada. Emily ha muerto en un trágico accidente y debo ocuparme de la manada ya que Sam está destrozado. Pero en cuanto pueda iré a veros.

-Oh, Jake no puede ser, que horror, pobre Sam. Dile que todos sentimos la pérdida de Emily cuando hables con él. No te preocupes por Nessie ella está genial, cada día más grande y hermosa, te prometo que te enviaré una foto lo antes posible, pero por favor prométeme que no harás tonterías. Además esta no es nuestra casa así que no sería correcto que vinieras.

-Está bien Bella, pero entiende que necesito verla, te agradecería que me envíes una foto suya, espero que me digáis cuando pueda ir a veros.

-No te preocupes Jake así será, ahora tengo que dejarte. Cuídate, Jake, adiós.

-Dale un beso a nessie de mi parte y saluda a todos por ahí, adiós.

-Bella ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara de horror cuando hablaste con Jake?- me preguntó Alice, quien estaba a mi lado.

-Verás Alice, Emily, la mujer de Sam ha muerto, es horrible, están todos destrozados en la Push.Y nosotros aquí sin poder darles nuestro apoyo- se abrazaron.

-Bella no te culpes de esa forma, sabes perfectamente que no podemos volver, al menos no por ahora, además ellos saben perfectamente que nosotros también sentimos su pérdida, en cuanto pase un tiempo les llamaremos para ver como sigue la cosa.-la tranquilizó Alice.

-Tienes razón Alice, gracias hermanita-ambas rieron.

Cuando el resto se enteró de la noticia también se alarmaron ante la tragedia de que una chica tan joven y sana perdía la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos acordaron llamar al cabo de unas semanas para ver como se encontraba Sam y dar formalmente nuestras condolencias.

-Rose, reúne al resto de la familia y diles que vengan a la habitación que Esme y yo compartimos, tenemos que tratar un asunto importante- dijo Carlisle

-Carlisle ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Rosalie-

-Tranquila, Rose, querida, no ocurre nada malo, ve a avisarles a los demás y pronto lo sabrás-dijo Esme.

-Carlisle, Esme, Edward ya viene, es que Bella está terminando de hablar con Charlie.

Cuando al fin estuvieron todos reunidos………

-Bien familia, ahora que ya estamos todos quería decirles que me ha llamado Peter, no sé si se acuerdan de él, un viejo amigo de Boston y me ha ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en un pequeño hospital allí. No le he dado una respuesta concreta porque le dije que tendría que consultarlo con mi familia, al principio pensé que era una locura, pero la verdad es que llevamos dos años viviendo aquí en Denali y quizás deberíamos partir,¿Qué opináis?".-inquirió Carlisle.

-Carlisle y ¿donde viviremos?- quiso saber Alice.

-No os preocupéis por eso, él me dijo que si aceptaba ya estaba todo arreglado, tiene una casa a las afueras de la ciudad rodeada por un denso bosque, donde no tendremos problemas para la caza.-aclaró él.

-Carlisle, en nombre de mi mujer y mi hija cuenta con nosotros para ir contigo y Esme, ya que como te dije días atrás pensábamos en partir a otro sitio-aceptó Edward.

-Ya lo sé hijo, por eso también me pareció una buena idea para que sigáis estando con nosotros.

-Emmett y yo también iremos si es lo que decidís hacer, ¿Cuándo nos iríamos?

-Carlisle, Jasper y yo también iremos-gritó alegremente Alice.

-Muy bien, pues entonces está decidido. Llamaré a Peter para darle la noticia, él me dijo que organizase un vuelo para la próxima semana si íbamos y que le avisase para que él pueda ir a recogernos.

-Carlisle ¿ Peter es de confianza?-preguntó Bella.

-Totalmente, si no lo fuera no os lo habría planteado, lo primero es nuestra seguridad, en especial la de Renesmee.

-Bueno yo pienso que deberíamos reunirnos con nuestros amigos para comentarles nuestra partida en una semana, iré a avisarles-repuso Esme.

Al cabo de un rato, volvió con Tanya, Eleazar, Kate y Carmen.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió Tanya.

-Tanya no te alarmes, no pasa nada. Veréis, queríamos deciros que os agradecemos vuestra hospitalidad por todo el tiempo que no…-pero Tanya le interrumpió-

–¿Se van?, es decir, sabíamos que esto ocurriría, pero no pensamos que fuera tan pronto.

-¿Ocurre algo que debamos saber?-preguntó Eleazar.

-No, Eleazar, no pasa nada, no se trata de eso, sino que mi familia y yo hemos decidido marchar hacia Boston por una buena propuesta de trabajo que me ha surgido y aparte no queremos seguir abusando de vuestra hospitalidad- dijo Carlisle.

-Tonterías, vosotros no molestáis, al contrario, nos habéis ayudado muchísimo en todo, es una lástima que os marchéis, ahora que Esme y yo nos hemos hecho tan buenas amigas-dijo Carmen.

-Carmen, para nosotros tan bien es difícil irnos pero no podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente interfiriendo en vuestras vidas- repuso Esme.

-En ese caso no hay nada que podamos hacer o decir para que cambiéis de idea-dijo Kate.

-Gracias Kate, pero la decisión está tomada, nos marcharemos la próxima semana, os agradecemos todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros, sois de verdad una familia-dijo Edward

-Para nosotros también sois parte de nuestra familia y si decidís volver esta casa siempre os acogerá.-dijo Tanya.

- Gracias-dijimos todos a la vez.

Nos quedamos únicamente en la habitación los abuelos, mis tíos y mis padres, organizando nuestro viaje a Boston.

-Peter, soy Carlisle, mi familia y yo aceptamos tu petición de trasladarnos a Chipre, la única condición que te pongo es que será por un tiempo no definitivo

-Me alegra tu respuesta, Carlisle y acepto tu condición sin problemas.¿Cuándo sale vuestro avión?

-Llegaremos sobre las 6 de la tarde del jueves-le informó Carlisle.

-Perfecto, ahí estaré.-Y cortó.

Mis sollozos hicieron que todos me mirasen preocupados.

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño?-me preguntó mi madre dándome un beso.

-No quiero irme de aquí.-repuse.

-Renesmee, verás cómo te encanta vivir allí, no llores- me dijo el abuelo.-Te prometo que te llevaremos al parque, que tanto te gusta.

-Me lo prometes?- dije

-Claro, te doy mi palabra-me cogió en brazos y me besó la frente.

La semana se fue volando y llego el día en el que teníamos que irnos, a todos nos daba pena decir adiós a nuestros amigos de Denali, hasta Rose les había cogido cariño. Nos llevaron al aeropuerto y allí nos fundimos en un gran abrazo unos con otros.

-Os deseamos lo mejor y un buen viaje-dijo Carmen.

-Sabéis que aquí tenéis un hogar siempre que deseéis volver- afirmó Eleazar.

-Muchas gracias por todo, vosotros también tenéis un lugar si queréis irnos a visitar- señaló Carlisle.

-Espero volver a veros pronto y si nos necesitáis aquí estaremos-dijo Tanya.

-Buen viaje y mucha suerte en tu nuevo puesto, Carlisle-dijo Kate.

-Gracias y cuidaros por favor- dijo el abuelo.  
Nos dijimos adiós y subimos al avión con una gran tristeza aunque con ganas de conocer nuestro nuevo hogar.

****

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi, es un poquitín largo y me costó corregir los errores d ortografía, porque había muchos jeje! **

**Si quieren irse con los Cullen a Boston, dejen reviews, y pulsen GO! **

**Nos vemos! **

**Juliethetwilighter…….!!**


End file.
